Is This Real?
by KingofRain678
Summary: Two brothers on the verge of death from monster. Can the eldest brother, take on what's in his path? Or watch everything slip away in a night.
1. Chapter 1: My Family

**Before I get into anything, i'd like to say that this is my first fanfic i'm putting out on this site, and I hope it goes well. At any rate, enjoy and let me know what you all think! Also I don't know everything about Monster Girls and its world, so if I get anything wrong, then i'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Family

The smell of iron is deep within my nose, but as I come back to my senses, I see the corpse of a deer in front of me. With a deep sigh, I pull my blade from out of the deer's rip-cage, and wipe it off quickly, then put it into my sack. As I begin to pull on the deer's back legs towards my village, I can hear the snapping of branches nearby. I slowly drop the legs, and pull out my bow. As quickly as it's out, there's an arrow already pointing in the direction of the sounds. With a deep breath, I let the air hold deep within my lungs. Focusing on where the rustling was heard, but before a single arrow can be shot, I hear a familiar voice.

"John, John. . .Where are you? Dad says we have to be home soon, before it gets to dar- " they pause quickly, seeing the head of my arrow pointed right at them. I give off a simple laugh under my breath, realizing it's simple my little brother, Tim.

"Yea, I know. I'm just trying to get dinner back. Give me a hand, will yea?" I say with a soft smile looking up, as I notice that the sky had already darken. "John, don. . . Don't scare me like that! Your hood makes you look like you're about to mug someone!" Tim nags as he slowly walks over to me, and then grabbing the dear's front legs.

"So did you find that sly fox?" Tim asks looking at me as we walk through the forest. "Uh. . .Hmm. . ." I stop for a second, realizing I hadn't finished my goal for today. "Aha, oh well. You'll get him tomorrow I bet!" Tim says with a soft sigh. "Yea, well maybe next time I go, you should come. Always good to get use to this forest, and a bow." I say with a smile. Tim reacts with a large grin across his face. seeing it, i'm unable to hold back laughter, but i'm stopped slightly, noticing Tim's smile looks more, and more like mom's as he gets older.

We quickly end up back at the village, with Tim out of breath. Simply trying to carry more of the deer's weight than me. I give it a soft laugh, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he does, and gives me an angry look. "Hey!" He yells, noticing my laughter getting louder. As we get closer to our house, I notice father outside chopping the last bit of wood ready for the fire. He gives us a big smile with eyes saying ' _Welcome home._ ' We carry the deer inside, and softly set it down on the butcher-counter in the far side of the kitchen. Dad comes in, soon after setting the wood over by the fireplace, and some by the stove.

"Can you help me skin this, Tim?" I ask with a soft grab on his shoulder. "Uh..I guess so.." Tim says with a shaky voice. I know he hates getting his hands dirty, and even more when it's blood. It's still good to learn how to do these things as you get older. As we start, dad gets everything else ready for the prep, and lets the neighbors know of our prize. Usually a full deer is more than enough for us so we give a decent amount of it away to friends.

As Dad enters back to the cabin, we get a large amount of the work done enough to were Dad can take the meat, and starts cooking. After he's finished cooking our meals, dad keeps cooking as we take our dinner, and begin to eat. "This must be your...What? Third deer this month? Haha." Dad says with a smile, turning his head in my direction. "I think so, but it's always a pain getting it back." I say slouching in my chair. "I guess it is, but it's always nice to help feed some of the village. I'm giving a bit of the meat to the family with that nice looking red-haired girl. What's her name? Alice? Hmm?" Dad says with a smirk, as he goes on with his business knowing full well, I get shy when women are spoken of.

Tim starts to laugh, noticing me get red all over my face, but stops quickly as I give him a quick 'love-punch' to the arm. "Oww..." Tim whimpers silently. Dad just laughs, as he finishes the rest of the meat, he puts them all into little holders, and then into a basket. As quickly as he finishes the last one, he's already out, and in the village with a smile. He's always talking about how good I am at hunting. I can never tell if he does this because he's proud, or to simply embarrass me. Either way, I don't care much, it's just Dad being Dad.

Me, and Tim laugh hearing Dad's foolish stories, explaining how the deer was a demon or some-sort. We soon finish our meals, and begin cleaning of the mess, with what was left of the deer on our counter. We clean all that we can, even though there's always going to be stains on the wood. We never cared though. Most of the time the house was a mess, at least ever since Mom was... At any rate, our chores were done for the day, and we both sat down next to the fire place. We started getting it ready, and lit for the night. As we were just finishing putting the logs in, dad came back with an empty basket, and a look as if someone died.

"Dad? Did the old lady throw the meat at you again?" I said with a soft, but laughable tone. Father simply stayed quiet, and sat next to us after he put the basket on the shelf. He looked at both of us, and sighed deeply staring at the ground. "Dad? Is there something wrong...?" Tim asked with a whimper. Dad just stayed quiet. I could tell from the face he was giving, it was something far worse then we could imagine.

Dad sighed once more, and spoke. "I met the village Elder. You...You boys are to take part in the 'hunt'." My heart sank, and from the look on Tim's face, I could tell his did also.

* * *

 **I hope you like the first chapter! :D I know it must of been a bit boring, but I hope you enjoy the next ones. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Us?

**Well, here we are for another chapter! I hope you are enjoying. Now the last chapter didn't really go anywhere, But! This one i'm going to try and get it moving. So, I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why us?

After letting those words sink more into my thoughts, I slowly come to realization of what is going to become of me and my brother. I slump down into my chair more and more till my back is in pain. All my thoughts race over and over about what will we'll be facing in those dark woods. After a few minutes to ponder on my own thoughts, it comes to me. My brother was also chosen.

"Father...Did you say we're both chose~" I'm quickly stop as my father speaks in a sadden, but calm tone. "Yes. We didn't have enough young men to be chosen this time. "But why Tim?!" I scream with tears racing down my cheeks. "He's not even old enough to understand what those things are! He hasn't even taken up a sword in a proper manner!" At this point i'm more livid then sadden. "I know...I tried to beg the priest to only at least take one of my sons..." Father cried out as he slowly slouched down in his chair, soon cover his face with his hands. Tears fell to the ground as they slipped through his fingers.

I get up and walk over to Tim who is currently in shock. His eyes are widen with fear, but at the same time seem empty... They say as if he knows his life is'over.' I wrap my arms around his shoulder, trying to hold back my own tears after my anger calmed down. I realized that I must protect him at all cost! I won't let those disgusting monster eat me or my brother.

"Tim...I will protect. I won't let them take you, like they did mom..." At this point I can no longer hold back my tears. The memories of mother come flowing back. After all the years that they took her, I never stopped hating. Seeing her face as they took her into their nest. I couldn't stand it. Luckily father was there to grab me before I went charging in.

After mentioning mother, Tim quickly snapped out of his shock and cried deeply into my chest. His arms around my waist. We hug deeply and I continue to tell him i'll be with his always during the dark hours. "Don't worry Tim...I won't...I won't let them take you! Even if I have to die getting them away from you, there is no way I can let them have you too." I cry out looking down at the top of my brother's head as he cries more. My shirt soon becoming drenched.

"Boys...Listen to me. I've tried teaching you everything I could. You know the rules of the village, and of their 'game.' Use your skills, and try your best to hide." Father slowly give his advice on the matter. The 'hunt' or the 'game' people would call it, is what our village was able to 'negotiate.' After the monster became more 'human,' the pack of wolfs that lived near the outskirts of the town became what they would call a 'Werewolf.'

After they invade out village, they took our food and all the men. No one knows why they tend to take only males, but nonetheless, we grew to hate them more and more as our village grew fewer and fewer. They would come and grab more men every few years, but stopped after noticing there was almost none left. Before they came we had a village of around 1200 people, almost 50/50 men and women. Afterwards, it became around 800 people. The men went to down to only 20% of the town's folk.

After we realized this, we knew that we wouldn't survive or be able to repopulate if it kept up. A village elder went into the woods to speak with them. When he came back he had told the village of what he was able to 'negotiate.' He had told the Wolves of the village's dire situation. The beast explained why they took the men, but the elder never said what it was. Nonetheless, they had talked and they both wanted more men to be bred. They had set up a series of 'hunts,' that would be taken every 5 years. 15 men would be chosen from the village. Then they would be sent into the dark forest that the wolves remain in. Here they would have to survive the night, and if they couldn't, they would be eaten or dragged back to their lair.

I let go of my brother, and soon after my father went to him and hugged him also. I noticed the knife on the wall my father used while he was a rouge. This blade was a steel dagger. It had teeth on the ends of the steel. The carving of a wyvern could be seen deep in the steel as it glistened red. Before my father could notice, I grabbed the dagger and put it into my back sack.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? In this chapter I tried to explain the story a bit more, but didn't wish to give a lot away. What monster took his mother? It wasn't a werewolf due to it being a nest, not lair. Why would their father simply give up his children? Did he know something they didn't. The wyren on his dagger can say a lot. At any rate, there is much more to go! I hope you enjoyed. Cya you next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: IN THE DARK

**Chapter 3: IN THE DARK**

I awaken in my bed, soon staring at the ceiling. I begin to wonder what was the point of my life, if it's simply going to end soon enough. Outside the window I can hear an owl. Its soft tone that it gives off lets me have a moment of relief from my thoughts. I get up, and slowly walk over towards the glass. Seeing such a beautiful creature feels me with glee, knowing that not all animals are monsters. As it finally flies off to get what i'm guessing its next meal, I turn around and get sucked back into reality seeing my brother sleeping softly in his bed. His pillow case still drench with tears.

I walk over to him, and sit. Softly going over his hair with my fingers, I give a vow under my breath. "I will not let them have you." After a few minutes, I get up and walk over to my nightstand. I reach for my sack, and open it. Inside lies string, cloth, bandages, some arrow shafts, and my father's dagger. Going into the 'game,' the rules state that weapons are not aloud, but other items such as food, or bandages are. I wrap the dagger with the cloth, followed by the bandages. I made sure that the wrapping seemed off in its shape to give off the look of 'lazy preparations.'

After I finish, I slide it back into my sack. Once done, the only thing I can think of is my brother. After a few yawns, I come to a realization that sleep should be a main priority for me. Once the 'game' starts, i'll have no choice but to stay awake the whole night till the morning if i'm going to win with me, and my brother. Laying in my bed, I let the soothing sounds of the wind on the tree branches put me to sleep.

I awake to a loud banging at what appears to be my front door. I look over in confusion to see my brother is no longer in his bed, nor the room. I get up and put on clothes, followed by the sack on my back. When I come out of our room, I see them. One of the village elders, and a few guards. "Father? Is it time already?" I say walking towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see my father knelled down hugging my brother once more.

Dad gives Tim a few speeches that I barely listen to as I stare into the eyes of the elder. My anger begins to rise knowing that it was this man sending us into death. Without realizing, my father is already talking to me. "John? Are you okay?"  
I look over and see my father's concern in his face. "I'm...I'm fine dad, just..." Pausing for a moment, I think of what feelings that are really inside of me right now over this whole situation. "I know. I'm sorry." Is all father can say before he turns to the elder.

Without a word we're leaving my home. We walk down the road, and through the village. I pass by homes of my friends, and shops that i'll always remember. Each step I feel as if i'm about to be hanged at the end of the stroll. I'm caught off guard by my Tim grabbing my hand. I squeeze back trying to give him as much comfort I can at the moment.

Before any time has past, we're already at one of the village's inns. The elder waves his hand, and we step inside. Once inside, all I can see is guards and the other boys chosen for this hell. One of the guards guides us to our seats. Holding my brother's hand still, we follow, and sit. After a minute or two of looking around the semi-large room, I notice father didn't enter also. I curl into sadness with the thought that...That was the last time i'll see him.

I look over to my brother. His hand is now squeezing much tighter than before. By the look in his eyes, I feel that he has come to the same conclusion I did. The other boys in the room seem to have the same expression. They're all scared, and confused. Some of them are friends that I've made while trading, and working with my father. Some of them are as young as my brother, while others are my age.

The elder gets onto a stage in the center of the room. Everyone looks up at him as he coughs. "Excuse me boys. Now that I have your attention. It's currently around noon, and you'll be departing in 7 hours. While you wait, please drink, eat, and maybe get a nap if you wish. If there's anything you wish to have, please let one of the guards know. This may be the last time you can have it." The elder finishes, but as he does, his face drops more and with sadness.

Some of the boys order a few meals, and some drinks to their hearts content for the moment. After a few hours of talking with the others of hiding spots, or of rumors about the wolves, I order a few pieces of meat that I've enjoy since I was a child. My brother gets the same thing, but in small portions. We eat, and relax. My brother counties to hold my arm, or hand the whole time. He shakes with fear, but each time I squeeze my hand, he relaxes slightly.

The minutes turn into hours, and soon enough it's time. The elder comes back into the room, and then instructs us to rise. Most of us do, but a few are sleeping. The guards walk over and pick them up with care. Soon after they awaken, and some cry. They're so broken down that the guards carry them out with the rest of us as we're guide out of the inn to the village's front entrance. While walking, some of the villagers run up to their son's, brother's, or cousin's. They give them hugs, and goodbye kisses before they're tugged away. Everyone is use to the 'games,' but no one likes it as much as the next person.

After we exit the village, cries can be heard from behind, and in front of me. The elder with the guards guide us to the edge of 'our' forest. In the distance we see a small path the leads off into the darker, more dense woods. Some start to panic as they push the guards. Before they can get away, the guards tackle them and chain their hands together. Out of fear, the others don't do a thing. Having your hands tied will make you that much easier for them.

Minutes pass then we're at an opening in the forest. There we see a large open fire pit. There they're already large amount of leafs, and branches ready to burn. As we approach more and more, I hear the trees shacking above us, branches breaking, and brushes shaking. Fear soon consumes me, but my brother pulls me slightly out of it as he holds me tighter.

The elder directs us to encircle the pit. Everyone gets into their assigned spot with tiles under each one of us. My brother is torn apart from me and placed three tiles away from me. I keep my eyes locked on him. "Don't worry! I'll be right there once we start!" I yell. Without realizing, I remember that they didn't check my sack. They didn't even ask. A huge amount of stress is lifted off me once coming to this realization.

"Once this fire is fully lit, and this bell is rung, the Hunt is on. This fire will be your guide if you make it back. You are to go and hide as far or close as you wish. At sunrise, if you make it back to the pit, then you're safe. If you make it back, and the put is no longer lit, then you will be stuck here. You can try to run back to the village, but the odds are very slim of you being able to do this. This forest is also bordered heavily by their packs. So I would advice not heading that way. Good luck boys, and may the Goddess be with you." And just like that he's done.

Nothing can be heard afterwards, all but for nature that surrounds us. This silence is broken as the elder moves to the pit. He is handed a torch by a village guard. "You will be men." The fire is lit, and the elder walks back to the path with the rest of the guards. Seconds feel like hours, but soon enough... _The bell rings._

* * *

 **Longer one, huh? I tried to get the story moving, while at the same time give more detail on the relationship of the brothers. Will John be able to hold onto his promise? What will he do with that knife? Who knows. This is about monster girls. Before I leave you to the next chapter, I always enjoy seeing reviews, and love learning to improve myself. This is my first story that I put out there, so yea. At any rate, hope you're all enjoying, and I'll cya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in a Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Lost in a Nightmare**

 _ **"John, if you don't get up now, your father is going to have to work alone today. Get up!"**_

Thoughts of mother's sweet voice ring through my rings with each clash of the bell. Reality strikes as it always has, and i'm quickly reminded of what's in front of me. Tim snaps me out of it completely as we lock hands, and run straight to the most dense part of the forest. If anything may catch us, we hope we'll be able to dodge them, or find cover quickly.

I take front as to push away anything in our path. Lots of branches, sticks, fallen trees, and brushes are everywhere we go. It's perfect, but a very harsh hazard. A few of the dangling branches cut my arm's, and leg's. I ignore the pain and progress, still locking my hand's with my brother's. The strain of this pain will push me forward.

After what seems like hours, but more or less in only 15 minutes of running, we stop. We catch our breath hiding under a giant fallen oak tree. Under the middle part, there seems to be a dug out burrow. We move quickly, and settle down under. I grab a few large leaves, and put them over the hole. The wolves can smell anyone easily, but due to the large amount of other males, they most likely will ignore us if we aren't in plain sight.

A few screams are heard. After each one, shrieks of pain, panic, and confusion take over, _in till silence_. A few steps can be heard from above in the trees, and on the ground near us. Branches, and leaves breaking with every step. A deep growl is given off, and fear sets in more deeply. Thinking we're caught, I quickly grab my brother's hand more tightly, and reach into my sack with the other. I pull out my dagger, and hold it with all my will. My sweat makes it harder and harder with each second as it leaks out from under the skin of my palms.

Moments pass, and no more sounds can be heard in till...-"Ahhh! NO! Help me! Ghaaa-" He's cut off. A few minutes pass, and I poke my head out from the hole only slightly as I search the area. It seems clear and I move out more. After my whole body is out, I continue to look. There seems to be nothing still, other than nature, and I put my knife into my belt. "Tim, it's alright. Come out now." I give a soft, caring tone out. Soon after my brother follows. We lock hands again, and begin to move in the same direction we were before.

More time passes, and the forest gets much darker as i'm guessing midnight strikes. I started to notice as we got further and further along in the thick woods, footsteps other than our can be heard. I stop completely, this alarms Tim heavily. "John!? What's wro-" I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhh.." I whisper quietly. After a few moments of silence once again, I take a few steps, and stop. Right afterwards, I can hear the rustling of leaves from above move without the help of wind.

Panic sets in quickly, and I lung my hand on Tim's arm, and pull. I feel that whatever was above us got a hold of our knowledge of its whereabouts. We run more and more, but the steps, and falling of branches in heard behind as it gets closer and closer. "Brother! I can't run any mo-" I hear Tim speaking before a sudden stop. A few short breathes of pain are heard behind me. I tighten my muscles thinking the creature had already had a hold of him.

Turning around I can see that he simply fell. I quickly go back after I had ran a little bit to far ahead by 10 yards. Before I can even reach my hand out to help him up - " _Thud"_ A werewolf falls from the trees. Soon after the first one, two more come quickly out of the brush. "Mmmm, two strong young men." The vile creature speaks with hunger in it's eyes. Her tongue falls out, licking all around her mouth. My whole body is frozen in fear. Looking around, I see that this wolf is much larger than the other two. Her stance is intimidating, with muscle arms, and legs. Her breasts and love part are covered in a gray loin cloth, but not completely hide the size.

"Oh my! I didn't notice you there dear." The large women says slowly leaning over to grab my brother. Tim's face is completely in panic, and shock. His body trembling, and eyes leaking. Just before she touches his shoulder I shout, "Stop! don't you fucking touch him! I swear...I swe-" "You swear what runt?" An angered growl in given off to my words from behind by a smaller, but still intimidating werewolf. I'm still in shock, but not alone by fear, but by their beautiful faces. I had not noticed them before as fear had taken complete hold on me, but now i'm shocked in confusion as to why they're this way.

"Aw, I think he likes you Quy." The Larger wolf gives a giggle turning her head. "Shu...Shut up!" Through the darkness, I can see her face become red. Seeing this confuses me more. "Hmmm, I really like this little cutie's face. I think i'll just eat him up tonight!" With a torn of desire in her words, she quickly picks up my brother and tosses him on her shoulder. "I think he pasted out from shock, poor boy." The other wolf from behind to the right says giggling. "Poor dear. Don't worry sweetie, we'll take good care of you. Hehe." Still in shock, my body doesn't want to move.

"I'd love to stay and have you both, but my girls need themselves a man also." With a smile, she leaps onto another branch, and is then gone leaping through the forest. Each second hearing her break a branch, and quickly seeing her and my brother's body fade into darkness, I come back to my senses. "Don't worry, he'll be okay soon." The wolf Quy says walking towards me. I take a step back, and slowly reach down towards my dagger.

* * *

 **I think this is going well, wouldn't you say also? Let's just see what John will do next, after losing one of the only things he cared about. See you guys next time! ( _Let me know how i'm doing! :D)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Ageless Rage

**Chapter 5: Ageless Rage**

 ** _"Don't worry sweetie, it's just a quick stroll. Your father is right behind us."_**

 _The smell of iron rises, rage consumes the flesh, and rots my mind._

Fear, agony, despair, rage, hate, and sorrow take over my mind. My brother is gone, and I couldn't do a thing to stop her. Tears burst out of my eyes, feeling each one slide slowly down the sides of my cheeks. I clench my dagger more, each second passing, I give off small whispered burst of growls under my breath. "Why?! I...I didn't stop her...I promised hi-" I go quiet as I hear Quy almost touch me. I jump back and trip over a log behind me.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The smaller, but beautiful wolf from behind Quy asks. Her face gives off a concerned look, as if it were a mother's. Quy gives of the same expression, but in a less serious way. "Get...Get away!" I shout at them. Their expressions change to a mix of shock, confusion, and fear. "What's your problem runt!?" Quy shouts back with a more ferocious tone. "Are you still mad that your elder sold you?"

I pause dead in my tracks. "Wha...What did you say?" I look Quy dead in the eyes. "Well duh. Why don't you think none of you make it back after each years 'game'? The elder sells the pack around 20-30 young men each few years, and we get new husbands." As Quy finishes i'm left in more confusion. "The Elder...He said we all had a chance...And he did this to sto-" "Stop what? Your Elders have been playing this game with us for years. Yes, at first it was about trying to persevere you humans, but we never really took enough at the beginning to stop your population from growing completely. The Elder's of the villages around here sell us a few young men, and we give them large amount of supplies." Quy finishes, but this a large grin begins to grow as she stares back into my eyes.

I stand back up, still clench my dagger. My face becomes blank, and my head racing. All my thoughts begin to catch up with me. "Oh my, your little dagger. The mark of a wyren, and red too. If I didn't know any better, i'd say that whoever gave you that, set you up in here too." Quy laughs walking closer and closer. Soon enough she's at my face, softly touching my cheek with her paw. "You really are cute, you know?"

Before anything else can be said, rage consumes me. By the look of Quy, she's frighten by my stance, slowly back away. "Oh don't get all mad at me swee-" I don't let her finish, leaping towards her with all my might, and slashing her chest. My dagger grazers her right pectoral major. "You little shit! What did I ever do to you?!" Quy is enraged by my out lash. The wolf behind her gives out a small cry, followed by a call like howl.

The smell of blood on my dagger gives of a slight aroma of iron. My head goes even more into a 'blank' state as I sprint into the direction of where my brother was taken. I ignore all obstacles in my wake. My only goal now, is to get back my brother. All who stand in my way, shall feel my rage.

I hear sprinting from behind me, and soon in the trees. This time, it isn't just three wolves. After a few moments of running, an outline of a person drops in front of me. They stop me momentarily. "Stop! We just want to hel-" A new looking wolf tries to speak to me, but before she finishes, another slash of my blade carves deep into her right shoulder. "Ghaaa!" Her screams give off a large tone of sadness, and despair. "For the fallen!" I quickly remove the dagger from her now gushing levator scapulea.

More wolves fall from the trees, and some catch up. Screams are given off. "Why!? She didn't do anything!" Quy screams with rage, and a deep sorrow. A smile begins to grow on my lips. "You want to eat me?! I'll have you instead!" I drop my head, and soon enough my mouth around her neck. Before I can crush her neck, a swing of a fish is thrown at me. I'm knocked to the side, but I slide my body's weight to its side, and get right back on my feet.

The wolves circle around the bleeding out wolf. "It's okay! Just stay calm Lua.." A small wolf wraps cloth around the deep wound. Before I can leave, Lua looks at me with eyes that can break heats. "It's...Okay dear. I don't blame you." "Shhhh, don't talk to that monster!" Quy stands, and walks towards me. Rage now feels her eyes. I sprint off into the same direction, and she follows.

 _"Monster?! They think i'm the monster!? Those...Disgusting creatures...I'll kill them all once I have him back!"_ My mind goes more and more blank as the night, and rage consumes me. A few minutes pass, sprinting through the large dense forest. Quy still follows. A large light is given off in the distance. I follow, and it leads me to a large open field encircled by the forest. As I reach the middle, I become tired, and fall over on one knee. Winded from my sprinting all night, the thought of Lua's eyes race through me.

Panting is heard behind me, and of course the sly wolf Quy is still following. "YOU MONSTER! Why would you do that!?" She tries to speak more, but her breath runs out. "ME!? I'm the monster? You hunt us like we're 'playthings' and then when you have your fun, you eat us! I'm just giving you a 'challenge'." My tone falls from angered, to taunting like.

"What?! We don't 'eat' anyone! We 'hunt' to find who is the better husband." Quy's voice stays angry, but confused. "Wha...Husbands?" "Yes! Husbands...We can't breed males, so we have to capture human males. We don't 'eat' you. It's a play-on words of..." She pauses slightly. "Of some I won't say!"

"I...I don't understand this madness! I just want my brother back!" I yell out, standing back up, still griping my dagger. My palm's sweating, loosening my grip. "You can't just 'have' your brother back. The alpha wants him. In so, she'll keep him." Quy's face relaxes more, and now it gives of a more embracing expression. "Please, just calm down, and come with me. Lua is going to be okay...I hope, but just come with me, and you can apologize." Quy reaches out to me with a open hand.

My head still spinning from all the new thoughts hitting me. _"Is this what all monsters want? Or just them... Then why did those things take mom, and not me or dad..."_

* * *

 **Kinda tired when I wrote this one, so I hope it's okay! D: Give me what you're thinking of it! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: No Desire

******Chapter 6: No Desire**

" ** _Mom!"_**

" _My regrets are far, and wide. The pleasures I have embraced feel cold. I no longer wish to know the warmth of love. If I die, I hope Death's cold touch feels of that, which is no longer there."_

My body stands in a blank, empty stance, and Quy sees her opportunity as she leaps forward. Her whole body weight over taking mine. For an average look girl, her monster like strength overpowers me. "Wha...What?" My mind races with more confusion, feeling her warmth surround my body. It has a feeling of anguish, but also love.

"Just hold still!" Quy tries heavily to put my arms behind my back. With success, she pulls out rope, and wraps it around into a tight locking. My arms won't move anymore... "You're going to pay for what you did to Lua!" Quy's voice turns from caring, to rage. I had been tricked, and my time was running out. "You're going to come with me, and get what you deserve!" ' _Thud'_ I fall into darkness.

I awaken several hours later, as the sky begins to brighten, realizing morning is close. My arms, and legs are both tied around a long pole, thus, no longer able to move. I set into a panic like state, only briefly. After a few moments, I take a better look at my surrounding. It's a camp like set-up. There is multiple beds, tents, fire-pits, and places for sitting. Close by, there is a cave. Inside, all I can see are dozens of doors. Each door has its own marking. After gazing more closely, it would appear to be the wolves den. Screams, and moan are heard slightly from inside, echoing the cave.

Seeing that the encampment is home to werewolf's, I try to get loose, but to no avail. From the sounds of my attempt, a wolf awakens from a near by tent. From the entrance, a soft furry head, with playful looking ears pops out. I quickly spot it out as Quy. Seeing her face in a more brighter location, it would seem that she is even more beautiful then I had thought. Her hair is a dark red, eyes of jade, and tan skin.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Quy gives me a smile, and her whole body exits the tent. "I'm guessing that you are wondering where everyone else is, yes?" I give her a small nod trying to leave my eyes expressionless. "Well...Each one of us has to stay out in the tents, in till we're 'adults'. As you can see, everyone is no longer out here but me, and Lua resting. The others are either inside, in their new rooms, or still out hunting. We only have an hour left." Quy sighs, and walks towards me. She squats down next me, and looks more closely at my face. Each second her face grows redder.

The closer she is, the more I notice the bust of her body. The curves, and completion of her chest. Quy notices, and gives off a small giggle. I look away quickly, as to not arise any other emotion, even though my face is now also glowing red. "You know, since you hurt Lua pretty bad, she had to miss out on this years hunt. She's weak as it is, but you just had to make it worse." Quy stands giving a more deepen sigh. "I suppose your fear cannot be helped. Stupid humans..."

My confusion rises more and more each second. "I've had a husband before, and I can never forget him. I've tried to move on, but I simply can't. You are cute, but I feel Lua would rather...Or yet, deserve you." Quy's face lights up with excitement. She quickly moves to another tent right next to the one she emerged from. " _What do I care if I hurt her. I wish she would...No, all of them die!"_ My thoughts race, now only thinking of how to either escape, or end all of their lives.

Quy emerges once more out of the tent. She walks over with a smile, and kneels down towards me. "Don't worry, she's going to be just fine! The herbs, and some magic we kept in some vials will be just enough. She'll be able to move around in about a day or so." Quy flicks my head, this only leaves me more confused. "Whe...When do I get killed? And has Tim already been eaten?" My words leave Quy with an odd look.

"You didn't listen a thing I said, did you?" Quy sighs once more, and goes over to my bag. She opens it, and pulls out my Father's dagger. "You see this emblem, yes? We'll this shows that whoever had this was a Dragoon." I'm left in a speechless moment. Quy raises an eyebrow towards my expression. "Someone you know?" I softly speak out the answer. "My fath...Father." Quy begins to laugh quite loudly. "Ahahaha! No wonder you had both you, and your bother in here. I heard about the deal we made with your elders long ago. They said that only one male per family is to be sent in. Didn't you think it was weird that you're both here, hmmm?"

Without realizing it, my eyes begin to leak tears. My head falls in defeat. "My...My father betrayed us..." My anger fades, only to be consumed by sorrow. "There's no way he would do tha-" Quy cuts me off. "Oh yea? Your father knows that love us monster can give, so i'm guessing he wanted you to also know. From what i've seen, you humans live pretty crappy lives. Always working, and trying to maintain an image, of something you're not."

"C'mon! Do you think we'll eat you? We'd rather have some more 'tasty', than human, but i'm open to new things...If it wasn't for Lua being so understanding, then you would be punished heavily." Quy looks anger, but sadden. "For now, you'll be punished by staying out her all day, and night. It shall stay like this, in till Lua is better." When she finishes, she returns back to her tent. I can see the outline of her shadow from inside. It appears she lies back down.

 _"Dad wouldn't do this...He wouldn't abandon his sons..."_ I've never felt so betrayed. My love becomes more, and more into hatred. If I leave this place with Tim, I will have answers for this!

* * *

 **Alot of things were answered here, at least I hope, but much more to be said! I'm enjoying this story quite alot, in so, i'll see you next time! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Warm Embrace

**Chapter 7: Warm Embrace**

 ** _"Don't forget me, my sweet child."_**

 _Mom's memories echo across my mind, her soft voice, and touch, were something I can never forget._

The sunrises more, soon approaching noon. The 'hunt' was over, and yet, it didn't feel like it was. Every so often, I could hear moans, and cries coming from the cave. These monsters are torturing those poor souls, but they're..."Tim!" The thought of my brother comes racing back. I remember what I was suppose to be protecting. My life matters very little, but his is everything to me. I struggle more firmly, but the binds around my wrists are tight.

After a few minutes of my attempts, they're worthless. "Disgusting creatures. I will escape..." My anger boils much more than early, as my mind fades to blind rage. I continue to try, and break my binds. My teeth grinding on each other, and suddenly they slip, causing me to bite down hard onto my tongue. I panic, blood gushing out of my mouth. I try to hold it all back in, but the amount is rather unpleasant. Soon keping to much inside, I can feel the warm liquid ooze out of my nose. A soft amount of spitting, and screams are let out over a few minutes until Suddenly, the shadow from Quy's tent rises.

My vision begins to blur. The blood i'm losing is far greater than I had thought. I try to not swallow my own tongue, but the pain is unbearable. That last thing I see is Quy rushing towards me with a large amount of concern over her face. My vision turns to black, and I collapse.

"What happened!?"

"I'm not sure...He's bleeding out."

"Clearly! Get him into the medical tent, we have to stop it quickly, and give him some magic. With the amount spilling out of his mouth, i'd say he doesn't have much time."

My conscience fades back and forth. I hear yelling, and a large amount of foot steps. The taste of iron stained into my taste buds. " _Am I going to die? No...Tim! Please be okay..."_

My eyes open, the smell of herbs, and some unfamiliar magic can be sensed. I try to move my mouth, but it's wrapped in bandages. My tongue hurts heavily, realizing what I had done. I give a sigh through my nose, and look up. I'm in a tent, and by the look of it, it's already night again. I'm not sure what time, but from the sound of crackling fire, and laughter, i'm assuming it's not to late. I roll over in a rather comfy bunk-like bed, to see Lua. Her chest is bare, but for the bandages around her shoulder, and chest.

I try to remember what Quy had told me, and that Lua had forgiven me for my actions. My anger got the best of me, but I still can't help but feel saddened. Lua's hair is dark blue, with small braids running along the sides. Her skin a bit lighter than Quy's, and the smell she gives off is sweet. It's as if i'm smelling a flower. Her body gives of an athlete life style, but yet, she has soft looking skin.

I lean upwards, and realize i'm not bound anymore. It seems, that they trust me more now. I'm not sure as to why, but it will be their down fall. From the loud conversations, and laughter heard outside the tent, it would be unwise to run now. When they go to sleep, or at least most of them do, I shall escape, and look for Tim.

I lay back down, trying not to fall back asleep. My mouth aches with pain, but it's not as unbearable. I hear a soft yawn next to me, in confusion I turn my head. Lua's amber eyes are locked onto me. "Well, hello there." She speaks with an adorable tone, and a smile to match. Each second that I don't respond , her face grows redder. "I'm sorry!" She turns her body away from mine, and lays back down.

" _What...What is she?"_ My confusion brings me to a curiosity that I hadn't felt before, not since the time I spent with the neighbor girl. My body stiffens, but not in fear, but embarrassment. As I look down noticing my body is naked, all but my undergarments. Trying to cover my body with a blanket near by, Lua reaches over to me. Her soft hand caresses my chest, then up to my mouth. She leans in more, soon her face is next to mine. My heart races, I don't know what to think. " _Is she going to eat me?"_

Her breath is something of mint. It's cold, but warm. I'm pulled more into her large caring eyes, and the soft touch from her hands as they rest on my cheeks bring back memories of a happier time. Lua stops for a moment, getting up, and pulling her bed close to mine. In shock, I stay still. She moves more closely to me, as the beds lock together. Her blanket starts to fall off, and her lower body is shown.

Her face becomes completely red, as she leaps up slightly, and covers the rest of her body. "So-Sorry!" She looks away, but after a few seconds, she turns back with her face point downward. She moves more closely towards me, and soon she's laying her warm head onto my chest. The warm feeling gives me a pleasure that I enjoy heavily. The soft touch of a women, is something I had forgotten. "It's okay now..." Lua's body presses more firmly against mine, as she does a soft moan is let out, not from pleasure, but pain.

I had forgotten about the wound, that I gave her. My face molds into sadness. " _I had hurt, this adorable creature...Am I the monster_?" Lua catches my expression, and gives me a much tighter hug. "Don't worry! I'm fi...Fine. This wound is just a scar that I will treasure from you, forever..." Tears fall from her eyes, soon covering my neck, and upper chest. The feeling of her large mounds pressed against me turns my face red as well.

Lua wraps a blanket over the both of us. I can feel the warmth giving off from between her legs, they feel as if it's the Creator's light. Soft purr like sounds can be heard from Lua. She begins cuddling with me, each time she holds me tighter, more moans of pain escape. With a sudden feeling of 'love', I wrap my arms around her back. I can feel a smile mold around her mouth as it's laying on my neck.

Soon enough, the shadows from outside, the laughter, and conversations are becoming more, and more vague. The soft, and warm embrace of Lua softens my heart. I've felt this somewhere before...But I can't remember right now.

" _What is happening to me? Mommy...Please help me..."_

* * *

 **Sorry, that one took me awhile to get out due to sleep schedules. Oh well, I hope you liked it! I tried to explain another character a bit more, and show some background, but very lightly explain somethings more. Will John accept this new life? Forget about his father, brother, and other males? See you next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Their Love

**Chapter 8: Their Love**

" _What's happening to me?"_

I'm awoken by a rather tight squeeze around my body. The strength I had early is no longer in me, and I feel so exhausted over the endless amounts of running, even though I've slept for many hours. My body feels hot, as each minute i'm next to Lua's. Her warmth alone is something amazing, but from inside me, there's a boiling point of what I believe to be pleasure.

Our bare flesh pressed against each other's. This gives me more thoughts; "What does she want, and am I a toy to her? Is Tim also going through the same thing. . .?" I'm surely puzzled over the whole situation, but my sense of thought fades. "All this time, I was lost, because it was for you. To protect something, I would die for." Suddenly, Lua lets out a quiet sigh. Her breath, still smelling of cool mint. I raised my head, and chest upwards, with Lua, as her skin sticks to mine from the sweat caused by the heat of the covers. Her body slowly slides off me, but her arms raise upwards, and wrap around my torso.

I'm finally sitting upwards, with Lua giving putting her entire upper body weight onto me. I look down at her face, to see her eyes open. She gives me a soft smile, followed by an embrace of our lips. It felt like hours, each second getting more intense. Her tongue found its way inside my mouth, and wrapped around mine. The taste of her saliva was also minty. I didn't really give it a second thought, as the feeling was more breathtaking. Her hands crawled around my back, then I felt the soft fur on her arms, and the short claws out of her fingers, scratching softly on my skin. It had felt like I was getting sucked into her.

Her legs began to shiver, and then I felt a warm liquid leak onto my lower body. Lua pulled her head back finally, a trail of saliva was between us. I breathed in heavily, her eyes were filled with desire, and lust. I felt like mine were also, as before I could say anything else, she went right back onto me. Our mouths locked onto each other's. The taste of her saliva, it was forever stained into my mind.

We continued like this for quite some time. The blanket that was wrapped around us had fallen, and the cool air breezing into the tent made me shiver. Lua noticed, and pushed me back down, while she pulled the cover over us. While under, it got quite warm rather fast. Lua's body heat, fur, and breathing were driving my body wild. I felt the boiling that was happening inside me, was starting to turn into lava. I think Lua had never kissed before, as it was the same for me, but when she was on top, I felt a large amount of saliva enter my mouth, and felt her tongue explore my mouth, like an adventure to a cave. It had no longer a taste of mint, but rather something sweet. Her saliva was very thick, and became hard to swallow. I knew I couldn't spit it out, and I did rather enjoy the taste, and texture.

She pulled her head back once more, taking deep breaths in, as did I. This time, she pushed her head against me, nuzzling my neck, softly licking at it. I'd imagine that my face would be bright red right now. "Mmmm, you are quite the kisser." Lua gives off with a giggle, and another lick. "I've never really did anything like that, haha. . ." I sigh, and try to play it off, as i'm heavily embarrassed. "Don't worry, it was my first also. . . I've never done anything with a man before, and i'm happy to have such a passionate husband." This time, Lua gives me a kiss on my forehead.

" _Husband, huh?"_ If every moment we spend together would be like this, then I can get use to it. Her warmth alone is something far more amazing then most pleasure I've experienced. "Is it okay if I keep going, sweetie?" Lua's hand moves down my body, slowly caressing me. "Keep going to wha-" I'm stopped, feeling her warm furry hands wrap around my member. "Oh my, it's quite large." Even though I can't see her face, I know she's smirking.

She begins tugging at me, faster, and harder. Minutes pass, she licks my neck, mouth, nose, and ears. Her warm breath surrounding my head. It's to much, and suddenly I burst. The pleasure is far to much, and it felt as if I had never done this before. After I finished, Lua giggles more, and moves her head down towards the stain in the blanket. Her mouth wraps around me. She sucks hard, as if she's trying to get everything out. She keeps at it for quite sometime, soon making me quite ticklish, but then another eruption happens. I can feel her tongue wrapping around, and her mouth sucking harder, as I pour it all out. I can hear her slurping, gulping, and trying to breathe at the same time, as if she can't get enough.

My head spins in pleasure, as I try to escape it, I throw the covers off my face. The cool air slams against me, but it feels nice. After a few minutes of Lua still wrapped around me, she finally takes her mouth off. I feel the saliva almost coating it. Lua raises the blanket completely off us, as our entire bodies are revealed. The moonlight shines inside the tent, as I can see her much more, as her breast seem to be much larger than before. She puts her paws onto my chest, pushing down on me. She gives me a large smirk. "How was that, hun? I may be a wolf, but you sure are a monster." She says with a smirk, followed by a howl, and some laughter.

I smile back, and caress her fur. We don't do anything, ignoring the cool air around us. The moonlight shining over us, giving off a shade that sparkles. Lua's face is something so beautiful, that i'm left speechless. My thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of a liquid rushing on my pelvis. Looking down, her entire lower body is bare. My face grows red, as I hadn't realized sooner. "Hehe, don't worry sweetie, we have much more fun to have tonight!" She gives off another howl, and just like that, my member grows again, and with it, my desire to show love.

* * *

 _ **Love doesn't like to show often, but when it does, it can burn brighter then the stars. Will John forget his past, and let this new world consume him? Find out, in the finishing chapters next!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

**Chapter 9: Thoughts**

 _"Was it all a dream? Is this love real. . .?"_

The smell mint, and grass fills my nose. I lay still in this make-shift bed, trying not to wake Lua, who's currently naked, clinging to me. Her head rests on top of my bare chest. I softly rub her back, while my other hand is wrapped in hers. Her hair smells sweet, like an apple. It begins to make my stomach growl is hunger. " _When's the last time I ate? I wonder if Tim is okay also. . ."_ Some how, being hungry wasn't at the top of my list.

More thoughts of my brother coming rushing to me. " _Is he okay? Are they feeding him? Or, are they eating him. . ."_ I look back down at Lua. Her nose wiggles slightly. _"_ _Is she just trying to calm me down? So they can eat Tim, and save me for later. . .?"_ As I kept going with these thoughts, they became more, and more awful.

I try to get up, trying to not move to quickly. I raise my upper-body, and slowly start pushing Lua off of me. Before even more than a few inches of my chest is moved, Lua wakes up. "G-Good morning husband." She manages to yawn up, scratching her eyes with those large paws. "Husband?" I blurt out in confusion. "Of course! I've so badly wanted wanted to be Mrs. Romo, and now I am!" Lua's voice raises in excitement. She wraps her arms around my neck, and gives me a deep kiss. " _I never told her my last name. . ."_

After what felt like hours, Lua finally moves her face away. A large smile grows onto her face, as a trail of saliva falls. "You still taste amazing sweetie." She says with a giggle. Before she does anything else, I try to speak, "C-can I have something to eat Lua?" Her eyes light up. "Of my! I had almost forgotten about food. . . What kind of wife does that? Wait here! If I don't practice my cooking, then what will our children eat?" She says with another giggle, as she gets out of bed, and puts on a simple outfit.

As she's about to exit the tent, she rushes over to me, and gives me another kiss, before running right back, and then out. I lay back down, and ponder for a bit. My energy almost completely gone, due to all the running, fighting, and. . . Sex. " _Children? Will I really be a father?"_ With that thought, is father also alright? Did he really betray us?

I'm lost in thought for quite sometime, at least long enough for Lua to return with food on a pan. "Oh come on sleepy-head, you were the one wanting food. Don't just go back to sleep, at least without me." Her smile is like an angels. "S-Sorry. . ." I stutter out. "He-he, don't worry. Here, I made your favorite." She reveals the pan, and on it lays steamed veggies, with steak. It's even cook the way I like it. . . "What? Is it not what you like?" Lua says in confusion. "N-No! It's perfect. How did you know what I liked?"

As I questioned her, the beautiful smile on her face disappeared. She places the pan down next to me on the bed, with it some silver-ware, and a glass of water. "I just guessed, is that so weird? Ha ha. . ." She moves her face, as to not show me her expression. " _Did father tell her? Or maybe Tim?"_ At any rate, the food was delicious, and I chowed it down in no time. "All done hun?" I slowly handed her the pan, and her smiled returned. "Oh good! If you ate it that fast, then my cooking must of been great!" Lua started bouncing on her front toes in excitement. It was if she was a little girl.

Lua placed the pan over to the side, on a little table. "Now, I believe it's my turn." I'm caught off guard, as she pushes me back down onto the bed. She moves her bum in front of my face, and sits. "Since you got your meal, it's Mama's time to enjoy hers!" I can barely make out what she's saying, as my face is smothered in flesh. Her skin smells better than before, and her fur on her legs is a little wet. I think she took a bath before bringing me my meal.

I never noticed how soft, large, and squishy her behind was. With its wonderful smell of mint, and juices leaking from her 'woman-hood', my head begins to fade. "I made sure to bathe before coming back, so enjoy my sweet. While I dig in myself. He-he." She gives off another giggle, before diving under the blanket, that was cover my 'man-hood'. Just like that, we're off to another 'fun' time.

While we're together like this, hours go by like nothing. Soon enough, it's already dark again. " _Is this going to be how I spend my days? At least till. . . Children are involved."_ Once the moon is out, me and Lua cuddle up with each other once more. "So, how many kids do you want hun? I was thinking. . . 50!" Lua spits out of nowhere. I choke slightly on my saliva. "50!?" I look directly at her. "Yep! Maybe more." She says with a large smile. By the way she looks, i'm guessing that's she's dead serious. "Well. . . That's a little much. I was thinking like 4, but let's just see where that goes."

Lua squeals in excitement, and jumps right on top of me. "I know we started yesterday, and a lot today, but! I don't think I got pregnant enough!" She gives me quite the smirk. "Well, alright hun." I give her a smile back. "Hun!?" Lua gasp, and then attacks my face with wet, sloppy kisses. I have the feeling that my nights will be always filled with excite from now on.

 _"I'm still not sure if this is real, or at least what she's saying. But, I don't really care at the moment right now. This is a dream."_

* * *

 _Is there something hidden behind Lua's smile? How many lies have been said, and will their 'love' be tested?_

 **(Sorry about that long wait. I have been rather busy the past few weeks, but i'm hoping to finish soon. See you all next time!)**


End file.
